trentandericincfandomcom-20200214-history
Caprice "Capri" Haddon
Caprice "Capri" Haddon Capri Haddon was born in 5 years before the Oklahoma Bombing. She lost both of her parents in the accident and often switched foster families every 7 years. But when she reunited with her old friend Molly Gillian, whom she thought was dead after the bombing, her father Reed Gillian accepted to adopt her and let her stay with them for as long as she wanted. About a month passed into living with the Gillian's, she became stressed about her life and began to smoke pot and different sorts of marijuana. One day when she was really depressed about her parents, Willy and Pamela, she reached in her secret drawer and grabbed an old bong that she stole from her past foster mother, Estelle, and smoked for a few minutes. While smoking her pot, Reed barged in from work and had a fit when he saw her smoking in his household. He sent Capri to the Hazel Hurst Rehabilitation Center. She stayed for months and couldn't hold her depression, so when she allowed to have visitors in her room, she felt a little better inside, but her depression kept eating her up. One day in her room, her friend, Emily Mullings, felt so bad for her, that she brought Capri a bong and gave it to her for when her depression kicked in. After using her bong a couple of weeks later, her nurse assistant, Paddy, came in for a room inspection. After minutes passed, Paddy found Capri's bong and informed her that she would stay for another 8 months. After her 8 months passed, she was released and was able to go back to school. When she got back, new faces were brought to her. Blaineley Utech walked her around the school, to show Capri her new classes fore the semester. They talked for a few days after her first day back and became real good friends. In her Junior Year, she got an invitation to a Studio Arts College in Marissa, Illinois. She flew the plane to the city and met nice women in the sorority she would attend. She realized that her future roommate, Greer Fitzpatrick went to Harley Prep as well and her little sister, Isabelle, goes there as a 9th grader. When Capri flies back to her hometown in Hazel Hurst, she gets a call from Officer Brian Schilling, the community sheriff. Her informed her that when she took a blood test months back, they traced the same blood to two other kids in the Hazel Hurst area, he told Capri that she had siblings. When she met them, her friend Darcy van Buren was with her. Officer Schilling introduced her to Camden Haddon and Ciara Haddon. Ciara acted kind of stubborn and not so happy when she first saw her sister, but she grew to love her as she lived with her. But the unfortunate thing was that Capri decided to attend the College with her friends, Anya DiLaurentis, Lori Monahan, Molly Gillian, Sperry Alcott, and Darcy van Buren. They a;l together left Harley Prep and said hello to Omega Delta Zeta, Capri's spin off.